


The Wolverine and The Wife

by DreamerByHeart



Series: The Rogue and The Wolverine [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Logan and Marie are happily married!, Marriage Anniversary, yeehaw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: 10 years of Mrs. Howlett's life in just one chapter ;-}





	The Wolverine and The Wife

**Marie's POV**

"Hey sugahs, how are y'all doin'?"

Okay that's not how I greet everyone these days. The whole thing's changed since I married my knight in Adamantium knight so let's start again-

Hello friends, how are you? It's me, your....

Ugh, that sounds so 'host' type!

Gotta start agai-urgh! Just leave it, Mars!

OK let's just skip the damned introduction and come straight to my story. As you guys know me, I'm a loyal member of one of the greatest superhero teams on the planet- X-Men (Next to Fury's boys, of course). Once I'm off-duty, I live in a different world where I'm Mr. Marie Howlett (The wife of the great Wolverine, yeehaw!). Yeah, it's a little bit hard to digest that the most famous feral X-Kicker chose a girl with poisonous skin and who is almost half his age as his soul mate but hey, love never sees age or status, right?

I saw that awesome quote on my TL earlier today.

And as far as it goes my feelings for Logan, I've always literally _adored_ the feral dude. From his knives to his 24x7 present growls, I find everything sexy. He's been my real-life hero since he picked me up from a road and gave me the most memorable journey of my life. I still remember that night...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"You don't have anything to eat, do you?"_

_Okay maybe I made a mistake there, because then the dude was looking at me like I'd asked for both of his kidneys._

_With something very close to a growl, his hand reached across me into the glove compartment and handed me something to eat. I looked down at the packet in my hand. Beef Jerky, okay, beggars can't be choosers._

_"I'm Rogue." I murmured around my first mouthful before looking across the seat to look at him and spotting a dog tag around his neck._

_"Were you in the army?" I slightly hesitated at his questioning scowl. "Doesn't...doesn't that mean you were in the army?" when there was no response, I awkwardly stopped talking and looked around. The prehistoric truck, old uncomfortable leather seats and the scary, dark trailer in the back, life couldn't be more wonderful than this for today._

_Scratch ~~wonderful~~ and add pathetic._

_"Wow." a super sarcastic thanks to God for this great help._

_"What?"_

_Oops, the pointy ears heard me. "Um-nothing, It's just that, suddenly my life doesn't look that bad."_

_The man with horny spikes snorted. "Well, if you prefer the road-"_

_"No, no, it looks great." I said quickly to make him happy. "It looks...cozy."_

_We both went quiet after that. I began to rub my cold hands together. The dude noticed it and turned on the heater. "Put your hands on the heater." He suddenly reached for my hand and i pulled back in mild horror. I just hated to be touched without my permission._

_Permission or no permission, it doesn't matter when you're a sucker._

_The helping hand scratched its temple when he took my flinch in the wrong direction. "Look, I'm not gonna hurt you kid."_

_I shook her head and put back on my gloves. "It's nothing personal. It's just that, when people touch my skin...something happens."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know," I shrugged. "They just get hurt."_

_Logan contemplated my face for a long minute as if he was counting my blackheads. "Fair enough. So, what kind of name is Rogue?"_

_"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?"_

_A small smile crossed the handsome face. "My name is Logan."_

_I also smiled back._

_"Marie."_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

That memory always brings a pearly white smile to my lips.

So that was how we met and fall into each other's laps like reincarnated lovers (Logan thinks I really need to stop watching those Bollywood flicks full of reincarnation crap). Some nasty situations took us both to another helping hand named Charles Xavier. The man is the best Samaritan if you ask me.

Once we got a place to rest, I got some time to understand my feral saviour and I comprehended every inch of him after I sucked a little Wolverine out of him on the goddamn head of Liberty. The dirty critter up there revealed a lot of things about his human version like he was all metal under the tanned skin, had a weak bone for Molson's and found my little butt and still developing breasts pretty hot.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd found my first love that night...

But how could the poster boy of Wolverine Fan Club fall for a goddamned teenager with fricking poisonous skin, right? I'd already seen Logan's fan following in the visions I'd absorbed from him so I buried my feelings into a small dark pit in the corner and began to focus on a temporary attraction of my age- Bobby Drake.

Seeing me get cozy with a slick-haired Bostoner was something really hard to digest for Logan so he began to waste his time on a red-headed distraction in Prada heels- Jean Grey. Things went as they were for the next ten years until the destiny decided to bring me and Logan together and made us meet online as strangers. We fell for each other again, had some sexting and ended up having a video Intercourse that ended up as another shocking episode of Walking Dead.

But like I said earlier, the Destiny was on a goddamned mission to bring us together so things suddenly became pleasantly hot and sticky between us when Logan and I finally confronted each other and I dared him to do something about my skin and his solution came with a pair of rubber cloves and large supply of condoms.

Protection is always better than cure, heh heh.

Like all other unforgettable moments of my life, I remember that night, too...

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"Oh mah gawd! Yesss!"_

_"Just Logan works, stripes."_

_A breathless chuckle escaped my gasping mouth as I received another mind-blowing release (What did you guys think? I'm gonna give y'all the juicy details of our first time? Please read The Wolf and The Stripes for that ;-}). Logan's perfect ass finally stopped rocking when he also climaxed deep inside my gushing tunnel with a shuddering snarl. Completely spent till the last drop, we stayed as we were until Logan find some strength to pull back and give me one of those panties-dampening side smirks of his._

_"Want another round?"_

_Feeling more exhausted than I always was after professor X's classes full of mile-long lectures, I quickly shook my head. "No, please! You win, wolf. Ah don't think my puss can take another load."_

_Chuckling softly, Logan's hand slowly reached the stand and returned with a small, red and 'Oh mah gawd, he's proposin' me!' box._

_My eyebrows said hello to my platinum stripes and I traditionally covered my mouth with both hands with a super shocked expression. "O-Oh my...Logan...really?!?"_

_Logan nodded smugly. "Yeah, baby. I know it's not the right time and place, but since we've already wasted alotta years trying to stay away from each other, now I wanna make ya officially mine as soon as possible."_

_"Logan, i-"_

_"I know, I know," he gave a soft roll of eyes. "Maybe it's happenin' way too fast and you need some ti-"_

_"Yes."_

_"What?"_

_"Ah said Yes, sugah." I gave a broad toothy grin, tears of pure joy twinkling in my eyes as I brought my left hand up. "Ah'm already lovin' the idea of being yers."_

_Grinning back like a fuckin' Cheshire cat, Logan hastily slipped the ring into my ring finger and sealed our deal with a passionate smooch._

_"Mine, officially."_

_"Yours, officially."_

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

That was the best day of mah life fer sure!

We didn't wait much after that. Since we're both not fond of those big fat circus weddings, we decided to say 'I Dos' in the lawn of our school, breaking alotta hearts and burning alotta balls. Our simple but beautiful ceremony ended with another 'dusk till down' coupling (No juicy details again, perverts ;-}).

And now, let's come back to the present. Our marriage has turned ten today. Our relationship's seen alotta ups and downs together. We laughed, we cried (actually I'm the only one who cries because Logan just slashes our bed and pillows whenever he feels like crying after seeing me cry).

The nearby mattress store is pretty happy with me.

Ok so basically, sometimes we agreed on something, sometimes we didn't. Sometimes we even fought but most of those arguments that mostly started with 'Logan! vs Grrrr!' and ended up on our bed, boinking like ever-horny rabbits. One of these argument fucks gave us our beautiful baby girl, Anna when Logan's condom gave way and he left a huge score in me before going into a week-long coma.

*Shudders*

Ugh, I drowned in the past again, dammit! So let's come back to the topic. Today's my and Logan's 10th marriage anniversary but since Mr. Howlett doesn't want to celebrate it among a howling crowd and our daughter is sleeping over at her best friend, Gretchen's house tonight, so we're gonna celebrate it our favorite way, with him on top of me, making me scream louder than Mariah Carey.

_SexyStripes555- Where are you, sugar 😘?_

_LoneWolf101- Just reaching home in a sec, baby 😘 is our little doll gone?_

_SexyStripes555- Yep, having tons of fun with Gretchen. Now it's her parents' turn to have some fun, sugar. 😉_

_LoneWolf101- God baby, ya drive me crazy with those words 😍 just open the damn door!_

*walks to the door with the grace of a supermodel*

"Oooh! Lookin' killin' in my shirt, Mrs. Howlett."

"Just shut up and make me scream, Mr. Howlett."

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Okay guys, now time for the real deal. I'm currently working on my another long Rogan that's actually going to take my favorite X-Couple to my beautiful country, India. It's gonna be a hell of a ride so just be ready for my next Rogan, guys. Till then, Alvida!**

**And one more thing, KUDOS AND COMMENTS PLEASE! 🙏**


End file.
